


Forever, My Prince / Навечно, Принц Мой

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Regency Romance, Royalty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Александр Лайтвуд – кронпринц Идриса, старший сын короля Роберта и королевы Мариз. Будучи наследником короны, он помолвлен с Лидией Бранвелл, дочерью знатного барона. Их партию поддерживали все жители королевства, ибо кому не понравится молодая пара – спокойная, добрая и, несомненно, готовая справедливо править землями, когда придет время.Есть, однако, два человека, которым совсем не нравится этот союз. Двое, чьи сердца связаны запретной любовью, обреченные разойтись, несмотря на отчаянное желание быть вместе.





	Forever, My Prince / Навечно, Принц Мой

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Forever, My Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6017062)

Алек презирает балы.

Он ненавидит танцы, в чем он и его две левые ноги всегда испытывали трудности, и считает звук сотен хихикающих девушек – которые прикрываются веерами, думая, что это работает в их пользу – крайне раздражительным.

Его младшая сестра Изабель обожает балы, но он уверен, что это исключительно потому, что перед выходом их объявляют – полные имена и титулы эхом разносятся по залу, и еще потому, что ей выдается шанс надеть элегантные, сделанные вручную вечерние платья, которые мерцают при любом ее движении, а также корону, которая блестит ярче, чем тиара любой другой дамы.

Джонатан, или Джейс, как он предпочитает, чтобы его называли, любит обожание от дам, с которыми танцует. Они все знают о слухах, что он будет обручен с леди Клариссой Фэйрчайлд – девушкой с огненно-рыжими волосами, родом из ближайшего королевства, но это не мешает ему наслаждаться вниманием.

Алек предпочитает оставаться в тени его родителей, титул наследного принца и так заставляет его краснеть, потому что он не был из тех, кто жаждал внимания и взглядов.

С чем ему, к сожалению, придется смириться. Он наследник королевства, которым его родители правят около двадцати лет, и они вместе с советниками уже работают над тем, чтобы найти ему подходящую даму. Беспокойство и робость не приветствовались, когда речь шла о царствовании и королях, и поэтому, ему нужно будет изменить то, кем он является, чтобы стать тем, кем он _должен_ быть.

Однако сегодня вечером его единственная задача – улыбаться через боль и радовать родителей. И, желательно, избежать как можно больше танцев.

Он стоит в стороне, около банкетных столов, имя возможность наблюдать за тем, как другие кружатся и вращаются с элегантностью, которой ему никогда не достичь, когда до его слуха доносится теплый голос, посылающий дрожь по позвоночнику.

Он понятия не имеет о грядущих переменах в его жизни, когда поворачивается, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежит сей чарующий голос.

— Будет ли считаться государственной изменой, если я назову наследного принца Идриса трепетной фиалкой? 

Алек поворачивается, довольно смущенный репликой и не уверенный был ли это комплимент или нет, и оказывается лицом к лицу с пленительными золотисто-зелеными глазами, искрящимися восторгом и весельем. Мужчина выглядит знакомым – его имя вертится у Алека на языке, просто вне досягаемости, и его улыбка очаровательна, несмотря на то, что это, вероятно, из-за неловкости Алека.

— Только если я не вел себя так, – Алек выпрямляется, до этого облокачиваясь на украшенную стену, осознав, что был довольно груб в своем поведении.

— Так _почему_ же вы подпирали основание этой великолепной резиденции? – все внимание мужчины сосредоточено на Алеке.

Алек краснеет, слова, готовые сорваться с его языка, неловкие и, возможно, жалкие.

— Я никогда не любил танцы. Я едва ли справляюсь с появлением на публике. Предпочитаю прятаться в библиотеке, зарывшись по нос в книги, чем пожимать руки уважаемым чиновникам и людям, обожающих моих родителей и их достижения в правлении.

Мужчина смеется, и звук этот низок и восхитителен, как ноты, которые играет его брат на рояле.

— Прошу прощения, но это довольно иронично, не так ли?

— К сожалению, да, – Алек застенчиво опускает голову.

Мужчина прекращает смеяться, и Алек вспоминает, что так и не узнал его имя.

— Вы, кажется, много обо мне знаете, хотя, полагаю, этот вовсе не сложно, – на губах его собеседника появляется улыбка, и Алек чувствует, что снова краснеет. – Но я все еще не знаю вашего имени. И считаю, что это довольно несправедливо.

Мужчина отступает на дюйм, немного склоняется и протягивает руку в перчатке. Алек осторожно пожимает руку, и мужчина смотрит на него сквозь темные ресницы.

— Лорд Магнус Бейн, изначально родом из Голландской Ост-Индии и теперь проживаю в Америке, хотя на данным момент остановился в Аликанте примерно на неделю.

Алек чувствует тепло ладони Магнуса несмотря на то, что они оба в перчатках, и закусывает щеку изнутри.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, мой принц, – шепчет Магнус, быстро касаясь губами костяшек Алека.

Он выпрямляется так быстро, что Алек задумывается, не было ли это прикосновение его воображением. Искры, вспыхнувшие, когда губы Магнуса коснулись его руки, похоже, доказывают реальность случившегося, и Алек не в силах унять тепло, закравшееся ему на шею. Он благодарен высокому воротнику своей рубашки, скрывающему это покраснение, хотя у него такое чувство, что Магнус все равно заметил.

— М-мне тоже приятно, л-лорд Бейн, – заикается Алек, и ему нужно облокотиться на стену, иначе он боится, что попросту упадет в обморок.

Магнус улыбается, и Алек собирается что-то сказать, что угодно, если честно, когда расплывчатое черно-серое пятно подбегает к ним.

— Лорд Бейн, – приветствует Изабель, придерживая юбку в одной руке, пока делает реверанс.

— Принцесса, – Магнус возвращает почесть, склоняя голову – однако не полностью, как в случае с Алеком, замечает принц с лукавой улыбкой.

— Не хочу прерывать ваш разговор с моим братом, хоть я уверена, что он крайне занимательный.

Изабель никак не прокомментировала румянец Алека или его свирепый взгляд, но на ее губах появляется ухмылка, и Алек знает, что она прекрасно понимает, что делает. Она обращает внимание на Алека, и он готовится к любым словам, которые на него сейчас обрушатся.

— Мама настаивает, что ты должен станцевать хоть раз, и послала меня тебе об этом сказать.

Алек оглядывает помещение, пока не находит их мать, которая мило улыбается какому-то лорду. Она, видимо, чувствует на себе взгляд и оглядывается, пристально на него смотря, что означает катастрофу и тягостную лекцию, если он сейчас же не выполнит ее просьбу.

— Не могу отказать Королеве, – бормочет он себе под нос, немного вздрогнув, когда услышал смех Магнуса. Даже Изабель улыбается, хотя явно удивлена, что он вообще шутит, к тому же про их мать.

— Спасибо, – говорит Алек Магнусу, _спасибо за разговор, за то, что не смеялся_ надо _мной, спасибо за то, что отнесся как к человеку, а не только наследнику престола_ , и Магнус склоняет голову в ответ.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу в поисках девушки, с которой сможет станцевать, он слышит, как Магнус приглашает на танец Изабель, и чувствует почти что зависть. Что просто смехотворно, потому что он – принц, а принцы не танцуют с лордами, это прерогатива принцесс. Тем не менее, он не мог избавиться от желания станцевать с Магнусом вместо своей сестры.

В конце концов, он приглашает на танец великую княжну Хелен Блэкторн, дочь принца Эндрю и принцессы Элеанор Ангельской. Ходили слухи, что она не является кровной дочерью Элеанор, а на самом деле внебрачный ребенок Эндрю и леди Нериссы Фейриской, но Алеку не было дела до этих слухов. Они с Хелен неплохие друзья – сблизились еще в детстве во время утомительных уроков, и если уж ему и придется танцевать, то Хелен наилучший вариант.

Она любезна и добра, и не ругает его за неправильные движения или когда он случайно наступает ей на ногу – просто улыбается и помогает ему с тем, чтобы такого больше не случилось. Однако он не может удержать свой взгляд, разглядывая помещение в поисках глаз, сравнимых с сокровищами и чудесами, и улыбки, от которой у него мурашки по спине. Если Хелен это и замечает, то ничего не говорит, и Алек больше, чем когда-либо благодарен за их дружбу.

Он не знает, почему Магнус так странно на него влияет. Но знает то, что надеется на еще хоть одну встречу.

***

В следующий раз Алек и Магнус встречаются спустя пару дней, и если честно, не проходило и минуты, чтобы Алек не думал о Магнусе все это время.

Естественно, когда он заходит в конференц-зал – чтобы высидеть еще одно унылое и утомительное собрание о налогах и работах, что пока не несет для него важности и значения, потому что он всего лишь наследник, а не король, и пока не наступит время, он не может принимать какие-либо решения или высказывать свое мнение – последнее, что он ожидает, так это увидеть лорда Бейна, по странному совпадению, сидящего рядом с его местом.

Он моргает, в случае если это чудесный сон, но, увы, нет – его мать сидит на одном конце стола, отец на другом, сановники, важные лорды и советники разместились между ними, и Магнус поворачивается и улыбается ему с озорным блеском в чарующих глазах.

С другой стороны, предполагает Алек, это все же собрание. Возможно, Магнус просто рад его видеть, собрания могут быть ужасны, если не с кем поговорить, и Алек знает, что _рад_ тому, что Магнус здесь.

— Здравствуй, – шепчет он, садясь на место. Он уже поздоровался со всеми присутствующими, но было беспристрастно притворяться, что Магнус был как все остальные.

— Приветствую, – отвечает Магнус, и Алеку приходится отвернуться на секунду, потому что улыбка лорда слишком яркая и счастливая, и Алек не сможет быть профессионалом, если продолжить смотреть.

Собрание продолжается как обычно, Магнус высказывает свои собственные соображения и впервые за все время его присутствия на таких собраниях Алеку оно кажется немного менее скучным, чем обычно. Конечно, помогает и то, что едва Алек начинает выглядеть заскучавшим, Магнус тыкает его в колено или подталкивает в плечо, или даже в какой-то момент, низко шепча Алеку на ухо, говорит о том, что волосы графини Имоджен Эрондейл начинают сползать с ее головы.

Никто не окликает их несколько неуместное поведение, и Алек задумывается, а замечает ли вообще кто-нибудь. Это маловероятно, потому что они достаточно осторожны и скрытны и, конечно же, есть на самом деле важные вопросы, которые необходимо обсудить.

Время летит и вскоре собрание закончилось и всех распускают. Магнус просит поговорить с Алеком наедине, и его рука касается руки парня и, несмотря на то, что жест довольно прост, он все равно посылает искры по всему телу Алека до самых кончиков пальцев.

Алек нерешительно кивает и ведет Магнуса в соседнюю гостиную. Он закрывает за ними дверь, потому что это кажется серьезным и личным моментом между ними. К тому же, он знает, что у его родителей еще множество собраний и встреч с людьми, так что не похоже, что много кому потребуется воспользоваться этой комнатой, по крайней мере, в ближайший час.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? – Алек замечает, что Магнус немного нервничает, и такого не может быть. Ему, должно быть, кажется, безусловно.

— У меня плохие новости.

— Что случилось? – Магнус указывает на диван, и Алек незамедлительно садится.

Подушка немного прогибается, когда Магнус садится рядом с ним, и их тела всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, Алек практически чувствует электричество, гудящее в пространстве между ними, и он никогда прежде такого не ощущал. Его кожа словно насторожена, как будто тысячи иголок одновременно его пронзают и не то, чтобы это плохо, это просто что-то ранее неизведанное.

— Боюсь, что я должен вернуться в свою усадьбу на неопределенное время. Моему отцу нужно помочь с некоторыми вопросами, которые требуют моего непосредственного присутствия.

— Оу, – Алек не понимает, почему он так огорчен новостями, ведь знает Магнуса всего несколько дней, но не может отрицать своего желания в том, чтобы мужчина никуда не уезжал.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы мне не надо было уезжать, – признается Магнус. Он поворачивается лицом к Алеку, и внезапно их руки касаются, слегка, но без перчаток тепло кожи обжигает, и сердце Алека сбивается с ритма.

— Я хотел бы остаться здесь немного дольше, – продолжает Магнус, и принц на него не смотрит, потому что вес происходящего давит на его плечи и голова тяжелеет. – С тобой.

И сердце Алека снова замирает, пропуская на этот раз два удара, и когда он поднимает взгляд – задыхается, потому что глаза Магнуса сияют как-то по-новому, чему он не может дать определение. Несмотря на то, что он улыбается – улыбка печальна в уголках его губ, и Алек сделал бы что угодно, чтобы стереть эту грусть.

— Я тоже, – шепчет принц и почти морщится от того, как неловкого это прозвучало, потому что, наверняка, он мог бы сказать что получше, что угодно звучало бы лучше.

Но потом он замечает, как смягчается взгляд Магнуса, и выдох Алека выходит дрожащим и неровным. Лорд протягивает руку, накрывая ладонь парня, их пальцы переплетаются, и по запястью Алека распространяется огонь. Они не двигаются, но в воздухе что-то меняется, вокруг проносятся электрические разряды, и Алек чувствует, как волоски на его руках вздымаются.

Между ними, несомненно, что-то изменилось, появилось что-то новое, и вряд ли они вернутся к тому, что было раньше. Алек этого и не хочет.

— Я никогда не встречал кого-то, похожего на тебя, Александр Лайтвуд, – искра в глазах Магнуса дразнящая, но искренняя. Алек не знает, что сказать, что сделать, потому что он никогда прежде не чувствовал нечто подобное, и немного неуверен в том, что все это значит.

— Алек, – он опускает голову, когда уголки глаз Магнус в непонимании сужаются. Его взгляд падает на их переплетенные пальцы, и ему приходится бороться с румянцем, потому что Магнус успокаивающе сжимает его ладонь.

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли Алек, – объясняет парень, хотя его имя звучит намного лучше, когда его произносит Магнус, чем кто-либо другой. – Александром меня называют родители, жители королевства, лорды, дамы и графы, и оно просто слишком напыщенное и старомодное.

— Я считаю, что твое имя прекрасно, со всеми буквами и слогами, – Алек вздрагивает от осознания того, в какую лужицу он превращается от голоса Магнуса.

— Однако, – добавляет мужчина, слегка наклоняя голову. – Если это твое желание, я буду его уважать.

— Спасибо.

Снова наступает тишина, и Алек мечтает, чтобы они остались в таком положении навсегда, но знает, что они не могут, поэтому должен спросить.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

Магнус избегает его взгляда, смотря на декоративную лампу напротив, прежде чем ответить.

— Завтра утром. Сразу после рассвета.

— Оу, – осознавая, говорит Алек, и Магнус вздыхает.

— Да.

— Мы могли бы писать друг другу письма, – предлагает Алек, а лицо Магнуса озаряется, прежде чем он что-то понимает, и острые линии его щек скрыты в тени.

— Тебе позволено посылать письма? Чтобы их не перехватывали? – спрашивает он.

Алек задумывается, потому что не посылал личных писем годами, единственные, которые он отправляет сейчас – от имени его родителей. Конечно же, он сможет писать Магнусу, как принц лорду. Его родители должны уже ему доверять.

— Уверен, что смогу. Я принц, ты – лорд, – титулы на вкус как яд на его языке, но он сглатывает отраву и продолжает. – Мне восемнадцать через несколько месяцев, и если они не достаточно доверяют мне, чтобы позволить отправлять собственные письма, значит, я не подхожу на роль правителя, и им не придется тратить время на мою подготовку.

— И правда, – признает мужчина. Его глаза снова блестят, что неимоверно радует Алека.

— Знаю, что будет не похоже на это, – свободной рукой принц указывает между ними, потому что не смеет освободить свою ладонь из хватки Магнуса.

— Но это все же будет общение, и время между встречами будет более выносимо.

— И это тоже верно, – мягко говорит Магнус.

Алек знает, что Магнус уезжает завтрашним утром, полностью понимает, что, возможно, пройдут недели или месяцы перед тем, как они снова встретятся, но у них все еще будут письма, их чернильные слова. И хоть парень не до конца понимает чувства, которые вызывает в нем Магнус, он знает, что они приятны и не возражал бы, чтобы они появились снова.

Потому что рядом с Магнусом он не чувствует себя кронпринцем Идриса Александром Лайтвудом, наследником престола королевства. Он чувствует себя _Алеком_ , и не более, никаких вычурных титулов или завышенных ожиданий, просто _Алек_. Ему нравится то, как он чувствует себя рядом с Магнусом.

Ему нравится быть _Алеком_.

***

_Дорогой Алек,_

_Я пишу это в спешке, потому что меня ожидают к завтраку. Однако у меня чудесные новости, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы тебе рассказать. Вообще-то мне настолько не терпится, что я отправлю это моим курьером как только закончу._

_Мой отец только что сообщил мне, что я возвращаюсь в прекрасный город Аликанте, твой прекрасный город, на две недели. Две недели, Александр! Один. Естественно, я отправляюсь от имени своей семьи, но это не важно._

_Я отправляюсь через четыре дня. Это означает, что ко времени, когда ты это читаешь, я приеду на следующий день. Как восхитительно!_

_До встречи,_

_– Магнус х_

***

— Они здесь, они здесь!

Алек улыбается, частично от восклицаний своей дорогой сестры и частично от шума конвоя карет. Они стоят у подножия ступеней, ведущих в замок, их родители стоят рядом, наблюдая, как конвой движется вдоль обширного участка булыжников. Он знает, что касаемо семьи Бейн – точнее одного из членов семьи, может не единственного и не самого важного, но он тот, кому Алек рад больше всего. Он усмиряет свои чувства, потому что ему нужно казаться спокойным и царственным.

— Это всего лишь кучка скучных лордов и дам, которые думают, что если достаточно нас захвалят, то будут приглашены на все наши балы и смогут жить, как самые богатые люди в мире, – говорит Джейс. Его усыновили родители Алека в одиннадцать лет, и он все еще испытывал отвращение к тем, у кого было больше денег и власти, чем необходимо.

— Справедливо, – признает Алек, потому что он прав в отношении большинства их них. Дамы, которые хлопают ресницами и размахивают веерами, когда их мужья не смотрят, лорды, которые смеются и шутят с огромным количеством людей, чтобы заполучить расположение и контроль.

Потому что если уж они не могут быть правителями, то хотят быть вторыми в иерархии. Естественно, не все они такие. Один лорд в частности…

— Ты же знаешь, что среди них карета леди Фэйрчайлд? – спрашивает Алек, прежде чем его мысли унесутся в небезопасном направлении.

— Конечно, знаю, – задумчивый блеск смягчает жесткость взгляда Джейса.

— Надеюсь, это означает, что Саймон тоже путешествует с ней, – мечтательно говорит Изабель. Алеку хочется, чтобы она была старше, дабы понять разницу между прислугой и принцессой. Хоть он с ними и не согласен, но правила есть правила, и им нужно подчиняться.

Даже несмотря на то, как мил Саймон, и как идеально они бы подходили друг другу при более удачных обстоятельствах.

— Как печально, что Алеку придется сидеть на этих занудных собраниях Клэйва, пока Изабель и я будем наслаждаться жизнью, – усмехается Джейс.

— Если я хочу быть королем, то должен присутствовать на этих собраниях, – пожимает плечами Алека.

Ну, или так говорят его родители. Конечно, могло быть хуже. В состав Клэйва входят только его родители, их близкие советники и лорды ближайших соседних королевств. А вот из-за Конклава Алеку хочется выдернуть все свои волосы в отчаянии. Они все старые, излишне консервативны и считают, что его мнение ничего не стоит.

— Скукота, как по мне.

— И я чрезмерно благодарен за твое мнение, – сухо отвечает Алек.

Больше нет времени на разговоры, потому что кареты уже подъехали и необходимо обменяться любезностями. Джейс заметно расслабляется, когда подходят Кларисса и ее мама, Саймон семенит за их спинами с багажом Клариссы. Они остаются всего на несколько дней, максимум на неделю, так что им не потребуется много вещей, как остальным.

Не говоря уже о том, что Кларисса доверяет Саймону, как никому другому.

— Принцы Джонатан и Александр, принцесса Изабель, – приветствует Клэри, делая реверанс настолько, насколько позволяют ее пышные юбки. Ее платье бледно зеленого цвета, из-за чего ее глаза кажутся ярче.

— Леди Кларисса, герцогиня Фэйрчайлд, – приветствуют они в ответ, также кивая матери ее матери – Джослин.

Саймон им кивает, его руки заняты, и Изабель застенчиво улыбается.

Джослин проводит Клариссу и Саймона вперед, к их родителям, и появляется еще больше людей, которых им троим предстоит поприветствовать. Спустя только три кареты гостей Алек видит Магнуса, и его сердце замирает где-то в горле.

Магнус одет в темно-малиновый парчовый жилет, темные бриджи, и Алек думает, что видит что-то блестящее в его волосах, охваченных и закрепленных на затылке лентой, такой же как у Алека – синей и у Джейса – серебряной, разве что у Магнуса она темно-красная, почти сливающаяся с пальто.

Он выглядит изысканно, замечает принц, и он отгоняют эту мысль так же быстро, как она забирается в его голову, потому что сейчас не только не подобающее место и время, но и потому, что это небезопасная мысль.

— Приветствую, принц Джонатан, принцесса Изабель, – Магнус поднимается на лестницу, склоняясь вперед. – Принц Александр, – добавляет он, смотря сквозь пряди волос, и Алек опускает голову в попытке скрыть румянец прежде, чем кто-нибудь из его родных заметит.

— Лорд Бейн, – Джейс склоняет голову, а Изабель делает небольшой реверанс. Алеку выдается шанс улыбнуться Магнусу, согреваясь от ответной улыбки.

— Лорд Бейн, – произносит он тихо, любуясь тем, как мужчина заметно светится от его слов.

Джейс и Изабель выпрямляются, и Магнус кивает, прежде чем уйти. Алек борется с разочарованием, скрываясь за улыбкой, когда подходит баронесса Джия Пенхаллоу. Она близкая подруга его родителей, а ее дочь Алина их дальняя кузина. Но перед ним еще много людей, которых ему необходимо поприветствовать, и даже тех, кто не очень сварлив, и тех, кто, ну, _не Магнус_.

Теперь, когда он здесь, Алек не хочет ничего, кроме как поговорить с ним. Попытаться разглядеть осталась ли между ними та искра, которая была в прошлый раз.

А до тех пор, ему просто нужно скрыть свои истинные чувства за фальшивой улыбкой. Ничего нового, не для него точно.

***

— Собрания Клэйва действительно такие скучные, как говорит Джейс? – спрашивает Изабель.

Она загнала его в угол сразу же после того, как он закончил обсуждать с родителями детали празднования своего дня рождения – пусть он и будет только через несколько месяцев, это также его восемнадцатилетние, поэтому требуется больше праздничных действий, чем он хотел бы – и заставила сопроводить ее на прогулку по садам.

Естественно, он бы ни за что не смог ей отказать. Она его сестра, он любит ее и сделает что угодно, стоит ей только попросить.

— Я спрашиваю лишь потому, что мне никогда не выпадет шанс побывать хоть на одном, – объясняет Изабель с презрительной насмешкой. Алек хотел бы, чтобы она заняла его место на собраниях, он думает, что она бы наслаждалась этим больше, чем он сам. Даже в шестнадцать она умнее, чем большинство готовы признать.

 

— И не то, чтобы я не доверяю словам Джейса.

— Это правда. Они не всегда утомительны, это больше из-за того, что мне не позволено высказывать свое мнение. Я там только для того, что смотреть и запоминать, а в этом не особо много смысла, если я не могу применить на практике то, чему должен учиться, – Алек мягко смеется и кивает.

— Придет и твое время, дорогой брат, я уверена, – Изабель сжимает его руку на мгновение. Он на секунду ослабил свою хватку, с которой держал руки за спиной, останавливаясь, прежде чем продолжить прогулку.

— Твоя вера поражает, – самоуничижительно шепчет Алек.

— Это не просто вера, у меня есть доказательства, – отвечает Изабель, и парень улыбается на его восхваления. Он отлично понимает, что она преувеличивает лишь потому, что заботится о нем, но Алек думает, что это нормально принять комплимент, лишь в этот раз.

Они в паре метров от фонтана, когда Изабель снова заговаривает, и Алек рад, что они довольно далеко, потому что он уверен, что он бы упал в воду от шока, будь они ближе.

— Вы с лордом Бейном довольно сблизились, – она говорит довольно непринужденно, но ее выдает озорной блеск в глазах.

— Он близок мне по возрасту, – в двадцать три года он намного дружелюбнее, чем другие лорды, с которыми общается Алек.

Изабель выгибает бровь, и парень сопротивляется желанию застонать.

— Он хороший человек и с ним намного веселее, чем с высокомерными ублюдками, обычно снующими по этим залам, – он не может сдержать нежную улыбку, расползающуюся на его лице, когда Изабель смеется над выбором его слов.

— Ай-яй-яй, как недостойно королевской особы было это выражение, тебе следует держать себя и свой язык на гораздо более высоких стандартах, – она звучит как их мать, настолько точно и правильно, что это немного пугает.

Они смеются, звук смешивается в мелодию радости, и Алеку этого не хватало – этой простоты, как легко ему рядом с Изабель. Со всей подготовкой и слухами о помолвках – его, Джейса и _Магнуса_ – Алеку стыдно признать, что в своей решимости выполнить свои обязанности, он пренебрег самой важной.

Быть братом.

Он поворачивается, и она следует за ним, держа за локоть. Из-за хватки ее пальцев на рукаве ткань рубашки мнется, и это служит заземлением для них обоих.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, – это утверждение. Взгляд Алека бросается к фонтану около них, потом к конюшне справа, куда угодно, но только не на ее знающие глаза.

— Я в порядке.

Хватка Изабель на его рукаве усиливается, и он заставляет себя посмотреть на сестру. Ее взгляд непоколебим и тверд как камень, и парень знает, что ему не удастся отвертеться, пока она не будет удовлетворена ответом.

— Ты когда-нибудь…ты когда-нибудь находилась рядом с кем-то, и весь мир начинал исчезать, пока этот человек не станет единственным, на чем ты сосредоточена? – и это лучший вариант объяснить то, как Магнус заставляет его чувствовать.

Изабель смотрит внимательно, и Алек никогда не был так благодарен за то, что она достаточно его уважает, чтобы принимать всерьез.

— Не совсем в том смысле, что ты описал, – выражение ее лица смягчается, в глазах уже нет былой твердости. – Но то, как я чувствую себя радом с Саймоном, счастье и эйфорию, это звучит довольно похоже на то, что ты описал. Почему ты спрашиваешь, из-за кого ты так себя чувствуешь?

Изабель знает – Алек может это утверждать, лишь взглянув на нее – даже больше, чем он сам, и именно эта мысль заставляет парня замолчать.

— Не из-за кого, это не важно.

— Алек.. – начинает Изабель, но колокольчик, означающий время обеда, раздается по всему двору, и Алек облегченно вздыхает. Он должен разобраться с тем, что происходит, сперва для себя, прежде чем попытаться говорить об этом с Изабель.

— Мы опоздаем, если не пойдем сейчас, – Алек подразумевает, что это конец разговора, даже, несмотря на то, что Изабель сжимает губы в прямую линию. Она кивает и снова берет брата под руку. Он сцепляет руки за спиной и ведет ее в неспешном темпе.

Парень чувствует на себе ее взгляд, в поисках чего-то, но смотрит исключительно вперед и притворяется, что в его сердце не разбушевался шторм, а в голове – звенящий, словно сирена, страх перед неизвестностью.

— Спасибо за прогулку, – говорит Изабель, когда они меньше, чем на полпути отошли от фонтана. – Мне понравилось проводить с тобой время.

— Это взаимно. Я ценю время, которое ты мне уделяешь, – его тон немного напряжен и притворен.

— У меня всегда есть для тебя время, брат, – и Алек удивляется, когда она успела вырасти, когда она стала намного умнее его.

Ему хотелось бы, что она была первой в очереди на престол, потому что она была бы лучшим правителем, чем когда-либо будет он.

***

Алек был углублен в чтение своего любимого романа Джейн Остин _Доводы Рассудка_ – ему нравится, что Энн следует за своим сердцем, а не исполняет желания окружающих, что она выходит замуж за Уэнворта, не подвергая риску свои собственные ценности и не меняя себя, как личность – когда чувствует постукивание по плечу и низкое покашливание за своей спиной, звучащее крайне немного удивленно.

— Остин? Как интересно.

Алеку удается вложить закладку, несмотря на дрожь в руках, и, когда он поднимает взгляд – Магнус сидит рядом с ним на диване. Парень откладывает книгу на стол, пользуясь моментом, чтобы выровнять дыхание, прежде чем посмотреть вверх. Магнус ему улыбается, в его глазах плещется веселье с толикой чего-то еще, и Алек снова чувствует электрические разряды по своему телу, как обычно случается, когда он рядом с лордом.

— Интересно?

— Эмма – одна из моих любимых книг. Конечно же, Джейн Эйр и Грозовой перевал тоже неплохи.

Что-то расцветает в груди принца – что-то большее, чем счастье, потому что он нашел того, кто ценит такую же литературу, что и он, а это довольно сложно.

Алек понимает, что это, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Магнус мягко смеется. Парень чувствует тепло, закрадывающееся ему на шею и, если он не ошибается, на скулах Магнуса также появляется румянец.

— Ты и правда особенный, – шепчет мужчина, тишина повисает в комнате и между ними, оборачиваясь вокруг и притягивая их ближе.

— То же можно сказать и о тебе, – когда Алек смотрит Магнусу в глаза, то не может оторваться, не может отвести взгляда и на секунду, потому что иначе магия вокруг них будет разрушена.

— Алек, ты когда-нибудь целовался? – голос Магнуса низко стучит в ушах парня, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять вопрос.

— Н-нет, – хрипит он в ответ.

Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы мужчины целовали других мужчин, и не уверен почему – из-за того, что это не одобряется или об этом просто не говорят. Даже поцелуи джентльменов с леди едва упоминаются в разговорах – из вежливости, уважения и соблюдения манер. Он даже не знает, как вообще целоваться, что делать губами или куда положить руки или…

Но из-за того, как Магнус на него смотрит, Алек думает, что готов попробовать.

— Тебе хотелось бы? – спрашивает Магнус, прежде чем поспешно добавить. – Это только если ты сам не против. Не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать.

— Я..я хочу, – Алек не особо думал о том, что говорит, о своих обязанностях или о том, чего от него ожидают. Его губы взяли верх над разумом, и он позволил этому случиться.

Магнус скользит своей ладонью по пальцам принца, легко сжимая, и этот жест странно знакомый и успокаивающий.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я пользуюсь тобой, – поспешно говорит лорд, и Алек не думает, что когда-то видел его таким обеспокоенным и взволнованным, в чем не было никакой необходимости.

— Не думаю, что ты бы когда-нибудь так со мной поступил, – мягко признает парень, глаза Магнуса снова сияют.

— Я сделаю все медленно, – сообщает ему мужчина, и Алек кивает.

Он знает, что должен беспокоиться о том, что кто-то может войти, о том, насколько плохо он может целоваться или о том, что чувствует к нему Магнус, учитывая, что Алек не понимает собственных чувств.

Но он почему-то совсем не волнуется. Он доверяет Магнусу, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

Магнус подается вперед и они так близко, что Алек может чувствовать дыхание лорда на своих губах. Его другая рука мягко ложится на щеку принца, подушечки пальцев мягко поглаживают кожу над скулой и невесомо касаются щетины вдоль челюсти. Он смотрит Алеку в глаза, ища там что-то, неизвестное парню, и дыхание принца замирает в горле, когда глаза Магнуса темнеют, приобретая цвет расплавленного золота.

Мужчина медленно сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние и мягко соединяет их губы. Он аккуратен и осторожен, и Алек – несмотря на то, что не знает, что делает – просто повторяет за Магнусом и ему это нравится. Рот мужчины теплый, а губы мягкие, нежно обхватывающие губы Алека. По телу принца распространяется покалывание – от губ до кончиков пальцев ног.

Магнус отстраняется на мгновение, тяжело дыша, его улыбка ослепляет. Алек фокусируется на собственном дыхании, на том, как бешено бьется его сердце, на новизне происходящего и на вспыхнувших в нем чувствах.

— Я никогда…это было… – Алек ищет подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить свои чувства, но понимает, что они все куда-то ускользнули.

— Я знаю, – отвечает Магнус, и принц видит это, он действительно все прекрасно понимает.

Алек колеблется, прежде чем наклониться, следуя за бабочками, которые впервые появились, когда мужчина поцеловал его первым. Рот Магнуса сразу же приоткрывается, и Алек проводит языком по его нижней губе. Он не уверен, почему он так сделал, его мозг отказался от управления, передавая его губам и сердцу, но, должно быть, Алек делает все правильно, потому что Магнус вдыхает, и горячий воздух опаляет губы принца.

Мужчина кусает нижнюю губу Алека, оттягивая мягкую кожу, и у парня вырывается необъяснимый звук. Магнус смеется, этот гул разносится, словно грохот падающих булыжников, пронзая Алека и отражаясь в его костях. Парень кладет свободную руку Магнусу на бедра, где заканчивается его синий жилет. Он скользит ладонью под пальто, и даже если там все еще больше слоев одежды, чем хотелось бы, он может почувствовать твердый контур торса Магнуса, ощущая тепло даже сквозь ткань. Он сжимает рубашку лорда и наклоняется вперед, из-за чего они прижимаются друг другу невозможно близко.

Магнус шире открывает рот, приникая своим языком к языку Алека, прежде чем отступить. Парень стонет и прижимается сильнее, и в этот раз язык Магнуса проникает в его рот. Кровь принца превращается в огонь, все, что он может чувствовать, испытывать, ощущать и все, о чем он может думать – _Магнус_. Руки лорда на руках парня, скользят, чтобы обнять за основание шеи под волосами, царапая затылок. Его язык кружится во рту Алека, словно пытаясь изучить каждый дюйм. Голодный и отчаянный, будто ему больше не представится такой возможности.

Магнус, когда-то осторожный и нежный, теперь страстный и не может насытиться, будто наступает конец света, из-за чего мозг Алека тает, превращаясь в лужу, а сердце загнанно бьется.

 _Магнус_ становится всем, что Алек только знал, единственным, что имеет значение, единственным во всем.

— _Александр_ , – стонет мужчина, и Алек решает, что отныне его имя должно произноситься так и только так. Хриплым голосом Магнуса, отчего у него мурашки по спине и искры электричества вспыхивают на кончиках пальцев.

Он еще не понимает – поглощенный похотью и страстью и лучшими чувствами в его жизни – как важен станет для него Магнус в ближайшие месяцы.

Он понятия не имеет, как его сильная любовь к Магнусу в конечном итоге ранит их обоих.

***

К моменту, когда наступает день рождения Алека, у них с Магнусом развились особенные отношения. Он все еще немного растерян, как описать свои чувства, прилив адреналина, когда Магнус смотрит на него, жар, воспламеняющийся в его груди, когда они целуются, искры, срывающиеся с рук Магнуса, когда тот обнимает его за шею, несмотря на то, что это невозможно.

Он словно плывет по облакам, когда находится рядом с Магнусом, его кости тают, а конечности теряют всю чувствительность, потому что по ним течет огонь. Все, что он знает – он никогда не сможет избавиться от того, что у них есть, несмотря на то, насколько сбитым с толку он может быть. И Алек будет ценить это, пока может.

Он слишком хорошо понимает, что все, что между ними происходит, должно держаться в тайне. Магнус объяснил – теплыми поцелуями на еще более разгоряченной коже, опаляющим тело Алека дыханием – что если другие узнают об их отношениях, то не одобрят. И хоть Алек не знает почему, как что-то настолько _прекрасное_ может быть _неправильным_ , он достаточно доверяет Магнусу, чтобы сохранить их секрет.

Стоит также вопрос о выборе невесты для них обоих, хотя для Алека особенно, и они недостаточно слепы, чтобы притворятся, что предложение о заключении брака не надвигается. Однако вместо того, чтобы это обсудить, они решили насладиться своим временем вместе, окутывая друг друга любовью и заботой, прижимаясь так близко, что они практически становились одним целым.

К счастью для них обоих, Магнус приезжает за три дня до начала празднования дня рождения Алека, что позволяет им провести время вместе, забыть, кто они и что это значит.

— Куда ты пропал? – Магнус мягко прикасается к виску Алека.

Они в библиотеке Западного Крыла не только потому, что она находится дальше всего, отчего мало кто здесь бывает, но и потому, что в ней ничего не менялось, по крайней мере, лет сто, и Алек наслаждается спокойной ностальгической атмосферой. Не говоря уже о том, что диваны здесь намного шире и удобней, а деревянные ручки не упираются в ребра.

— Никуда, я здесь, – Алек знает, что Магнус ему не верит. Он вздыхает, и вес на груди становится немного легче. – Это все из-за торжества, через которые мне придется пройти. Я знаю, что это традиция, и видит бог, я также буду презирать свою будущую коронацию, но я-я не создан для общественного внимания…

Магнус смеется, а Алек зарывается головой в его плечо. Лацканы его пиджака мягкие, бархат, если он правильно догадался, и он пахнет лавандовым мылом и сандалом, пьянящий запах едва уловим, что так характерно _Магнусу_.

— Знаю, что звучит нелепо, но мне никогда не нравилось внимание, никогда не нравилось, когда на меня все смотрят..и в течение следующих четырех дней мне придется это терпеть, и я не хочу этого. Джейса это устраивает – он жаждет внимания, и Иззи всегда нравился нарочитая пышность и очарование быть королевской особой, но…это просто не для меня.

— Я понимаю.

Алек поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, слегка приподняв брови. Он улыбается, и Магнус драматично вздыхает.

— Ладно, возможно, я не понимаю лично, но я могу посочувствовать. Быть в центре внимания – не для всех.

В груди Алека вздымается вспышка чего-то, что расцветает из глубины его души. Он наклоняется и целует Магнуса, и хоть поцелуй не настолько долгий, чтобы усилить уже устоявшиеся чувства, он похож на то, что им обоим было нужно.

— Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Алек, и он понимает, что сказал, только через несколько секунд, его кровь превратилась в лед и застыла в жилах.

Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, не чувствуя, насколько сильно сжимает подушку, но все равно крепко за нее цепляется. Он наклоняет голову, а взгляд приковывает к полу, потому что так ему не придется смотреть на Магнуса.

— Прости, я не, я..я..

— _Алек_.

На его плечо опускается рука, теплая и крепкая, Алек чувствует, как напряжение исчезает из его мышц. Его сердце бьется так быстро, что сможет проломить грудную клетку и вырваться из груди, и он пытается его усмирить, потому что он не думает, что Магнус оценит быть испачканным внутренностями принца.

— Дыши, – доброжелательно приказывает лорд, и парень глубоко вдыхает. Он не понимал, как сильно паниковал, и теперь он благодарен за сладкий воздух, наполняющий его легкие.

— Прости, – снова говорит принц, поднимая голову, несмотря на то, какой тяжелой она казалась.

 _Тяжела ноша на том, чья голова увенчана короной_ , как-никак.

— Не надо, – утверждает мужчина, и Алек смотрит на него в замешательстве. Магнус ему улыбается, глаза светятся счастьем и чем-то еще, чем-то новым. И Алек все еще сильно озадачен, потому что, естественно, Магнус злится на него? Или, он должен.

Правда ведь?

— Александр, – мужчина наклоняется и осторожно его целует, – Гидеон, – еще один поцелуй, более мягкий и долгий. – Лайтвуд.

Короткий поцелуй, и лорд отстраняется, его губы блестят так же, как и глаза, и в глубине живота Алека трепещет рой бабочек.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – шепчет Магнус принцу в губы, и Алеку требуется мгновение, чтобы это понять, прежде чем мужчина склоняется над ним, зарываясь руками в волосы парня, слегка почесывая кожу его головы.

Алек ловит воздух ртом, откидывая голову назад. Его шея оголена, и Магнус отодвигает ворот его рубашки, чтобы оставить горячий поцелуй на яремной вене принца. Дыхание Алека становится тяжелым и быстрым, из горла доносятся низкие звуки. Магнус сжимает плечо Алека одной рукой и продолжает целовать, спускаясь ниже к основанию шеи, где показывается ключица. Он грациозно забирается на парня, седлая его ноги, прижимаясь коленями к бедрам.

Глаза Алека закрываются, его ресницы создают широкие тени на скулах. Его бедра вздымаются вверх против его воли и, когда Магнус прижимается в ответ, их стоны смешиваются в один приглушенный звук удовольствия.

— Я никого и никогда не любил так сильно, – шепчет Магнус ему на ухо, целуя и кусая мочку. – Не так, как с тобой.

— Я не…я никогда не любил, _ох_ , я никогда никого не любил, – дыхание Алека дрожит, его кожа дребезжит энергией, сердце наполнено не только огнем и страстью, но и любовью и нежностью.

Магнус останавливается, и Алек думает, что сказал или сделал что-то не то. Потом лорд издает мягкий довольный звук, отчего пальцы принца поджимаются в его чулках.

Когда Магнус оставляет нежный укус на его плече, Алек позволяет всем своим заботам и беспокойствам раствориться, а всему остальному миру – исчезнуть вовсе.

Все, что имеет значение в этот момент – Магнус, и то, как сильно они любят друг друга.

Пока все еще могут.

***

Новость объявляется примерно через неделю после празднования дня рождения Алека – которое прошло словно в тумане из пятен парадов, балов, танцев и _Магнуса_ , всегда Магнуса, кружившегося по бальному залу и придерживая за талию маркизу Катарину Лосс, улыбавшегося принцу поверх своего фужера с шампанским, проводившего пальцами по руке Алека, когда проходил мимо, и благодаря большому количеству людей, жест остался не замечен – и поначалу Алек думает, что ослышался.

И, если бы Алек был кем-то другим, менее честным или, возможно, более умным, то обвинил бы Магнуса в том, что пропустил заявление родителей мимо ушей. Прошлая ночь была последней Магнуса в Аликанте на неопределенное время, поэтому они провели ее в тени под лунным светом, необузданные касания, растрепанные волосы и руки, цепляющиеся за позвоночник, оставляющие царапины, которые исчезали так же быстро, как и появлялись.

Но, к сожалению, его родители были совершенно серьезны.

— Прошу прощения, мама, отец, я прослушал. Вы не могли бы повторить? – они сидят за столом, их блюда только что убрали, и Алек рад, что сейчас их всего шестеро.

Макс озабочен своей салфеткой, Джейс притих, но Алек видит, что он обеспокоен, а Изабель просто берет его за руку под столом, мягко сжимая. Он уверен, что она знает, хоть он ей и не о многом рассказал, и сейчас парень больше, чем когда-либо благодарен ей за присутствие и заботу.

— Мы нашли тебе подходящую пару, Александр, – мягко говорит его мать. Оба его родителя выглядят невероятно довольными, но все, что чувствует Алек – страх.

Он все равно улыбается, потому что именно этого от него ожидают, и он не может позволить им увидеть его истинные эмоции.

— Замечательные новости, – выдавливает Алек, и обычно он презирал то, что его родители никогда не были с ним близки, чтобы узнать маленькие говорящие детали, особенно когда он лжет, но в данный момент он был более чем за это благодарен.

— Безусловно, – голос его отца груб, это голос царя, правителя, командора.

У Алека не такой голос. У Джейса – да, иногда. Но не у Алека.

— С этих пор ты обручен с леди Лидией Бранвелл. Ее отец – барон знатного рода, и вы двое более чем подходите друг другу, – продолжает его мать. Алек чувствует, как слова омывают его, глубоко оседают, выталкивают все остальные чувства, пока в его мозгу не остается только _“право по рождению, брак, помолвка, Магнус, **долг** ”_.

Он знает, что не возразит, даже если бы мог.

— Леди Бранвелл любезна, умна и идеальна, чтобы стать будущей королевой. Это честь – объявить о моей помолвке и, следовательно, о союзе наших семей. Пусть небеса и Разиэль улыбнутся нашему союзу, и пусть он принесет мир этим землям.

Рот Алека словно был сам по себе, оставив его сердце позади, и ему было абсолютно все равно. Не то, чтобы у него было право высказаться и изменить эту договоренность, что сделано – то сделано. У него есть наследие, которое должно быть продолжено, и обязанность перед своей семьей и королевством, и он должен исполнить свое предназначение.

И, если это означает отказ от того, кого он любит, то так он и должен поступить. Даже если это ранит.

Он заканчивает свою речь, которую мама помогла ему писать. Его руки – заведенные за спину и сжатые настолько сильно, что побелели костяшки – дрожат. Его сердце колотится, не в хорошем смысле, и он уверен, что выглядит бледнее, чем когда-либо.

Алек бросает взгляд на Изабель, которая сочувственно ему улыбается. Улыбка, однако, не достигает ее глаз, и он думает, как такое возможно. Почему она чувствует себя так же несчастно, как и он? Алек знает, почему он стал тенью прежнего себя, совершенная копия в форме марионетки, и знает, что могло бы быть хуже, потому что Магнус мог бы быть здесь. К счастью, лорд вернулся домой, и Алек впервые рад, что его нет рядом.

— За будущее и его перспективы, – голос принца разносится эхом, впервые с рождения он звучит, как его отец, и ему противно.

Он ненавидит то, что должен это делать, что должен объявить свою помолвку, что он превращается в мужчину, который никогда не был с ним близок, никогда его не понимал.

_Долг, Алек. Ты должен сделать это, ты готовился к этому всю свою жизнь, ты знал, что это случится. Твой предстоящий брак не должен быть такой неожиданностью._

Но так и есть, потому что настоящей неожиданностью стало то, что он влюбился в Магнуса Бейна, что нарушило все его планы.

Потому что теперь он ставит под вопрос всю свою жизнь, кто он и все события, которые привели к этому моменту.

Он задается вопросом о том, как поступить правильно, и не в силах найти ответ, имеющий смысл.

***

_Дорогой Алек,_

_Я слышал о твоей помолвке с леди Бранвелл. Полагаю, поздравления здесь к месту. Уверен, что из вас выйдет чудесная пара и замечательные правители. С нетерпением жду вашей свадьбы, без сомнения праздник будет эффектный, как раз достойный Вашего Королевского Высочества._

_До следующей встречи._

_– Магнус_

***

Когда Алек впервые официально встречается с Лидией как со своей невестой, а не просто дочерью знати, он сильно удивляется тому, насколько сильно она отличается от его ожиданий. Они мельком встречались в прошлом, но никогда не разговаривали по душам. Он не уверен, какой образ создал у себя в уме, не наверняка, но за минуту понимает, что он был разрушен.

— Выше Высочество, – первым делом она приветствует его родителей, делая реверанс взмахом платья персикового цвета, идеально подходящего ее каштановым волосам, откинутым в пучке кудрей на одну сторону.

Потом реверанс направлен на его братьев и сестру, прежде чем ее зеленые глаза встретились с ореховыми. На мгновение ему кажется, что он видит в них вспышку золота, но потом моргает и она исчезает.

— Выше Высочество? – мягко спрашивает Лидия, возвращая Алека в реальность, и он качает головой.

— Прошу прощения, – бормочет принц, и это едва ли объяснение, едва ли оправдание, но она лишь доброжелательно улыбается.

— Выглядите прекрасно, миледи, – говорит он, сложив руку так, чтобы она могла взять его под локоть. Он улыбается в ответ, возможно слабо, и они следуют за его родителями.

Это не только их первая встреча, но и первый выход как помолвленной пары, и Алек понимает, что не может допустить, чтобы кто-то увидел его отчаяние. Он надевает маску счастья, его конечности двигаются методично, механически, и он запирает свое сердце где-то далеко за ребрами, защелкивая замок и забрасывая ключ в самые глубины сознания, где его будет почти невозможно достать.

Они прошли полпути, когда хватка Лидии на его руке усиливается, всего на мгновение, и он оглядывается и видит в ее глазах то же сочувствие, что и в глазах его брата и сестры.

— Знаю, что все это довольно внезапно, – она шепчет, чтобы никто не мог их услышать. – Тем более что мы едва друг друга знаем.

Алек не отвечает. Он не знает, что сказать, как не дать ее добрым словам пробиться через возведенные им стены.

— Но обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы стать достойной звания твоей жены и королевы, – заканчивает Лидия, и Алек торопливо моргает, чтобы предотвратить появление мокрых дорожек слез на его щеках.

— Я уверен, что из тебя выйдет замечательная королева, – голос Алека дрожит, потому что он не может заставить себя сказать слово на «ж», пока нет, он еще не готов полностью принять неминуемую истину.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, – после ее слов они снова погружаются в тишину.

Однако это комфортная тишина, и Алек думает, что, если уж он и должен жениться на ком-то, то он рад, что это Лидия.

****

В ночь перед свадьбой, через три недели после объявленной помолвки, он отклоняет предложение Джейса провести время вместе, настаивая на том, что ему нужно хорошо выспаться. Джейс неохотно соглашается, и Алек плетется в свою опочивальню – по крайней мере, ощущается так, что он еле тащит свои ноги.

Парень входит в комнату, разжигает огонь в камине и застывает, позволяя тяжести грядущего дня проникнуть ему в сознание. Его плечи напряженно опустились, и он тяжело вздохнул.

— Принц должен быть более взволнован своей предстоящей свадьбой, разве нет?

По спине Алека пробегает озноб, ноги словно ватные, отчего ему приходится сделать шаг назад, чтобы ухватиться за спинку стула позади. Он осматривает комнату и, не находя ничего, решает, что бредит, он просто скучает по любви всей его жизни больше, чем думал, вот и все.

— Неужели прошло так много времени, что ты даже не узнаешь мой голос?

— Магнус? – голос Алека ломается, потому что если это всего лишь игра его разума, его сердце разобьется без возможности восстановления. Оно и так еле держится на плаву, еще лишь один удар и оно разобьется вдребезги, и Алек вместе с ним.

Теперь он может видеть фигуру, очертание в тенях, подходящее ближе, и дыхание принца замирает.

— _Магнус_ , – повторяет он и звучит таким разбитым, и он _действительно_ разбит, и может Магнус не в силах этого исправить, но он здесь и сейчас это все, что нужно Алеку.

Он нерешительно шатко идет вперед, и когда оказывается достаточно близко – Магнус разводит руки в стороны, и Алек падает в его объятия. Руки принца смыкаются за спиной мужчины, сжимая в кулаках ткань его пальто. Голова парня опускается Магнусу на плечо, слезы пропитывают его одежду, и Алек ужасно себя чувствует из-за того, что портит ее, но в то же время ему сложно сдерживать свои слезы.

— Я так по тебе скучал, – всхлипывает Алек, и Магнус сильнее его обнимает. И снова мир вокруг них растворяется, парень прижимается к лорду так близко, как будто если между ними будет хоть какое-то расстояние, то это разделит их навсегда.

— Я знаю, – шепчет Магнус, целуя его в лоб, и по спине Алека пробегают мурашки.

Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, и если бы поцелуй мог избавить его от печали, то Алек непременно бы это сделал. Но он не может, поэтому он целует Магнуса, чтобы выразить, как он этого жаждал, как сильно он скучал по нему, насколько сильно он его любит.

Как ему было жаль, что они не могут быть вместе так, как оба хотели.

***

Спустя некоторое время – запутавшись в простынях, и переплетаясь друг с другом конечностями, оба понимали, что момент закончится, но они не хотели его отпускать – Магнус шепчет что-то невнятное Алеку в шею.

— Что, прости? – парень проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке лорда. Он поворачивает голову Магнуса так, что он смотрит мужчине в глаза и никуда более.

— _Aku cinta kamu_ , – повторяет Магнус, наклоняясь и целуя Алека так медленно, что от этого почти больно.

— Что это значит? – пробормотал Алек ему в губы.

Магнус печально улыбается и снова целует парня, зарываясь ему в волосы. Его грудь прижата к руке принца, их ноги переплетены, и если бы свадьба Алека не была завтра, он смог бы притвориться, что это реально и правильно, и что это будет у него всегда, а не только под покровом ночи.

— Я люблю тебя, – Алек думает, что он отклоняется от ответа и, несмотря на то, как сильно он хочет узнать, что он сказал, _Магнуса он хочет больше_.

Поэтому парень прижимается своими губами ко рту Магнуса, чтобы не наседать с вопросами, высекая _Я люблю тебя_ на груди лорда с помощью своих рук, губ, языка. Он отодвигает свое беспокойство и впитывает все, что может – любовь, тепло, искры в груди. Он вдыхает как можно больше запаха Магнуса, как будто может закупорить его внутри себя и сохранить навечно, сделать частью себя, тем, что бежит в его венах и поддерживает жизнь.

Алек пытается забыть обо всем, теряясь в Магнусе и в том, как много он значит для него, пока все еще может.

***

Свадебный день Алека проходит в дымке аплодисментов и шаров, нарядных облачений и поздравлений, цветов и множества золота. Он слышал рассказы о том, как проходили свадьбы раньше – невеста и жених оба в белом, предположительно этот цвет нес в себе чистоту и заверение. Однако в его культуре невесты облачаются в золотые платья, тогда как белые предназначены для траура. Он вспоминает, как Лидия сверкала в своем платье, словно золотые монеты, он подумал, что оно ей очень идет, и в нем она очень красива, но также помнит бездонную тьму, спутавшуюся вокруг его сердца.

Он знает, что говорил уместные вещи, когда с ним заводили разговор, пожимал руки и принимал поздравления, светло улыбался, вынужденно бросая полные обожания взгляды на свою невесту, чтобы всех осчастливить, потому что это несправедливо, что остальные чувствуют себя такими же несчастными, как и он.

Алек выполнил свою часть и, когда день наконец-то закончился, он падает на кровать, его слезы насквозь промочили хлопок наволочки.

Их медовый месяц, – который на самом деле просто путешествие по королевствам, которыми они с Лидией однажды будут править – еще только через четыре дня: у них еще один день празднований, затем день публичных появления как женатая пара, и один день на отдых перед поездкой.

Он рад, что до медового месяца у него своя спальня, потому что он не уверен, как объяснить то, что он плачет до тех пор, пока не заснет. На самом деле, это почти жалко, и Алек знает, что должен работать над тем, чтобы забыть Магнуса, они хорошо провели время, но теперь все кончено.

Но почему-то он не может. Не может забыть, как бы ни старался, так же, как не может заставить себя полюбить Лидию.

Естественно, это не остановит его попыток. Просто теперь успеха достичь немного сложнее.

***

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, мой принц? – спрашивает Лидия, и Алек морщится. Он быстро стирает неприязнь со своего лица, хотя подозревает, что она все равно заметила.

Это было _их_ – _Магнус_ так его называл – оно пробралось глубоко под его кожу, шепотом сказанное ему на ухо и вдоль горла. Так называть его мог исключительно Магнус, и никто больше.

— Я в порядке. Просто немного устал.

— Последние несколько дней были ошеломляющие, – соглашается Лидия, а Алек натянуто улыбается.

Он глубоко вздыхает, готовясь, потому что двери кареты скоро откроются, и ему придется улыбаться, махать, приветствовать и принимать подарки, и он не может этого сделать, пока чувствует себя таким разбитым. Так что Алек заталкивает свои чувства куда подальше, запирает свое разбитое сердце и превращается в _Кронпринца Александра Лайтвуда_.

Он игнорирует озадаченный, но заинтересованный взгляд Лидии, пока распрямляет плечи, разглаживает волосы и сильнее затягивает серебряно-синюю ленту на основании шеи.

— Позволь мне.

Лидия наклоняется вперед, выравнивая лацканы его пальто, разглаживая складки на его рукавах. Он специально не смотрит ей в глаза, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы поправить свои перчатки. Он также умышленно пытается не вспоминать, что последний, с кем он находился так близко – не то, чтобы они с Лидией были _так_ уж близко, – был Магнус, в их последнюю совместную ночь.

— Ну вот, – мягко выдыхает она. Алек собирался открыть рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, когда она целует его щеку. Это мягкое прикосновение губ, почти никакого напора, и не длится даже и секунды.

Она знает, осознает Алек. Она, может, понимает не все, но знает, что он несчастен и не радуется их союзу так, пытается показать. И ему стыдно, потому что это несправедливо по отношению к ней, что он не хочет состоять с ней в браке. Он ужасный муж, и даже если ему это не нравится – они женаты, и он обязан ей, поэтому будет стараться лучше. Даже если это признак уважения, а не любви.

— Прости, – Лидия лишь улыбается в ответ, слегка пожимая плечами. Алек может видеть ее бледную ключицу – _не смуглую, не загорелую и изящную, не его_ – около кружевной каймы ее платья и думает, что будь он кем-то другим – заинтересовался бы ей, потому что Лидия очень красивая.

Но искры нет. Магнус заставляет – _заставлял_ – его чувствовать себя _живым_ , но рядом с Лидией он не чувствует себя иначе.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, – и после двери кареты отворяются, они выходят, и у Алека нет шанса возразить.

Он натягивает улыбку, подает Лидии руку и заталкивает все, что делает его _Алеком_ , внутрь коробки в глубину своего разума.

У него есть работа. Он не может позволить эмоциями взять верх и управлять им. Независимо от того, насколько сильными они могут быть

***

_Дорогой Магнус,_

_Я так сильно по тебе скучаю. Думаю, я недооценил то, как много ты значил – как много ты значишь для меня. Ни секунды не проходит, когда я не желал бы, чтобы ты был рядом со мной._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Как Бруклин? Надеюсь, все хорошо. Слышал, что это загадочное место. В настоящий момент я путешествую по местам, которыми однажды буду править и надеюсь, что раскрою красоту твоей страны._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями._

_– Алек_

***

_Глубокое дыхание. Вдох, раз-два, и выдох, раз-два._

— Ваша светлость, это честь, что вы приветствуете нас в вашем доме с таким изяществом и уважением. Моя жена и я, – слова слипаются на языке Алека, и он быстро сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить. – Моя жена и я благодарны за ваше гостеприимство.

Лидия кланяется, а Алек заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Виконт Асмодей, отец Магнуса, усмехается с неприятной улыбкой и мертвыми глазами. Алеку никогда не нравились люди, в чьей походке было слишком много целеустремленности, которые презрительно смотрят на каждого, кого считают недостойным своего внимания, и, которые ожидают больше уважения и власти, чем заслуживают.

Так не похож на Магнуса, это поразительно.

— Мой сын и я, – Асмодей указывает на Магнуса, чья улыбка обворожительная и яркая, но не достигает глаз, которые тусклы и сдержаны. Алек поднимает взгляд, смотря прямо ему в глаза, всего на мгновение, прежде чем он вспоминает свое положение и место, и заставляет себя отвести взгляд. – Почтем за честь принять вас в нашей скромной обители.

Магнус фыркает себе под нос, и Алек подавляет смешок. Асмодей кидает на сына свирепый взгляд, прежде чем слишком широко улыбнуться Алеку и Лидии.

— Внутреннее убранство превосходно, милорд. Вы должны сказать мне имя вашего подрядчика. Мне кажется, нескольким комнатам в поместье Лайтвудов не помешает обновление, – в словах Лидии что-то звучит не так.

Она мельком смотрит на него краем глаза, взглядом, который говорит _“доверься мне”_ и по непонятной причине Алек так и делает.

Асмодей смеется, низкий грохот доносится из глубины его горла, который звучит жестко и резко, словно разбившееся стекло.

— Если желаете, я могу показать вам Восточное крыло. Мы только что сменили ковер, а сквозь занавески проходит намного больше света, комната выглядит почти ангельски.

— С удовольствием, – Лидия тактично наклоняет голову.

Она оборачивается к Алеку, в ее глазах мелькают тысячи вопросов. Алек поднимает брови, и Лидия наклоняется вперед, целуя его в щеку.

— Я отвлеку виконта. Иди, поговори с ним, – шепчет она ему на ухо, отстраняясь прежде, чем он сможет спросить ее, откуда она знает.

Асмодей шагает вперед, и Лидия берет его под руку. Когда они почти дошли до дверей, ведущих в коридор, девушка поворачивается к Алеку, по-доброму ему улыбаясь. Парень одними губами говорит _“спасибо”_ , и она кивает в ответ. В следующий момент их уже нет и, не считая странных охранников у дверей, остались только Алек и Магнус.

— Кронпринц Александр, – приветствует лорд, кланяясь. Алек делает то же самое, его взгляд мечется от охранников к Магнусу. Мужчина понимает намек, хитро подмигивая Алеку. – Не хотите ли составить мне компанию в прогулке по двору? Там есть красивейшие розы, самые редкие на земле.

— С радостью, лорд Бейн.

***

— У меня такое чувство, что ты попросил моего сопровождения не только, чтобы посмотреть на эти розы?

Алек ухмыляется, когда проводит пальцами по мягким кроваво-красным лепесткам. Он чувствует Магнуса позади себя, ощущает его присутствие, будто оба их разума, их тела, сердца и души настолько взаимосвязаны, что ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что мужчина здесь. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда они были в таком положении.

— Ты поймал меня, – признает Магнус. Он шагает вперед, его дыхание задевает воротник Алека, опаляя шею. – Я просто хотел оказаться с тобой наедине.

Алек слышит отчетливый щелчок замка, осознает, что они заперты в помещении с окнами до потолка, наедине друг с другом и цветами, находящимися в оранжерее, дабы избежать последствий непредсказуемой погоды. Окна затемнены, стекла окрашены, и Магнус уверяет его, что их никто не сможет увидеть.

Они в безопасности. Наедине. Вместе.

— Скажи, что у меня нет причин чувствовать себя, словно я вторгаюсь в ваш брак, – шепчет Магнус ему на ухо.

— Он политический, вот и все. Мы ничего не делали, она и я. Хотя я думаю, что Лидия знает. Я не говорил ей, но с тем, что она только что сделала и, учитывая то, что она сказала мне поговорить с тобой…

— Она, в самом деле, мудрая женщина, – Магнус целует шею Алека, в местечко за ухом, из-за чего все мысли на несколько секунд вылетают из головы парня.

—Ничего не проскальзывает….мимо нее, – голова Алека откинута назад, пока Магнус спускается поцелуями вниз по его шее. Руки парня опускаются на скамейку, где находятся цветы, пальцы сжимают холодный металл.

Магнус оттягивает воротник его рубашки, целуя плечо, кожу впадины рядом с шеей.

— Я скучал по тебе, Александр, – бормочет он принцу в кожу ключицы, будто эти слова священны и предназначены только для них.

Он отступает, и Алек оборачивается, проводя рукой по торсу Магнуса, вверх по груди, обнимая в итоге за шею.

— Ты единственный, кто занимает все мои мысли, – шепчет Алек. – Даже если я этого не хочу, потому что..потому что это слишком ранит.

— Я знаю, – приглушенно отвечает Магнус, голос полон боли. – Хотел бы, чтобы все было не так, Алек и, если бы я смог это изменить..

— Ты бы изменил. Я знаю. Но ты не можешь, так что нет смысла зацикливаться на мыслях о невозможном.

— Алек…

— Можем мы просто насладиться нашим временем вместе, пока оно у нас еще есть, – голос Алека мягкий и печальный. – Я не знаю, когда нам представится еще один такой шанс, и я просто…я просто нуждаюсь в тебе прямо сейчас. Только в тебе.

— Конечно, любовь моя, – грустно улыбается Магнус.

Принц наклоняется, прислоняясь своей грудью к груди Магнуса. Поцелуй нежен и мягок, одна рука Магнуса держит бедро Алека, а другая скользит на поясницу. Вздохи и стоны мужчин сливаются воедино, и весь мир исчезает.

Потому что у него есть Магнус, настоящий и в его объятиях, и он хочет максимально этим насладиться, пока еще есть такая возможность.

***

— Ты влюблен в него.

Алек поднимает пораженный взгляд, глаза широко раскрыты, челюсть отвисла настолько, насколько это физически возможно. Он знает, что если бы не сидел, то его лицо бы уже встретилось с полом и, даже сидя на стуле, он боится, что упадет.

— Я не знаю, о какой чепухе ты говоришь, дорогая, – он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы его рука тряслась не так сильно, когда он делает ход конем.

— Лорд Бейн, – тихо говорит Лидия. В результате ее хода он теряет коня, и пока Алек смотрит на ее слона, понимает, как мало надежды в его попытках обыграть девушку. Он не может достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы играть в шахматы, в игру, в которую его научили играть едва он смог говорить.

— Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь, Алек. Как будто в целом мире нет ничего, кроме него. Словно он солнце, луна и звезды.

— Я не…

— Я не злюсь, – объясняет Лидия. – Мы не могли повлиять на этот союз и, хоть ты и чудесный добрый мужчина, я не могу сказать, что влюблена в тебя. И я знаю, что ты любишь его, а не меня.

— Мне жаль, – шепчет Алек. – Я заключил этот брак, не сказав об этом, и это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, что я люблю другого.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, – Лидия тянется и берет его руки в свои, ободряюще сжимая. – Мы не может изменить того, в кого влюбляемся, независимо от того, как сильно мы пытаемся убедить себя в обратном.

Алек внимательно ищет на ее лице признаки обмана, но вместо этого видит лишь сочувствие и что-то, похожее на понимание.

— Это не важно, – отвечает принц. – Мы женаты и не то, чтобы мы с Магнусом когда-нибудь сможем быть вместе.

— Возможно, нет, – медленно и задумчиво говорит девушка. – Или, может быть, способ есть.

***

— Александр.

— Я знаю, это не идеально, но…

Магнус печально улыбается, его лицо выражает жалость, и Алек чувствует себя разочарованным и расстроенным, но в большинстве злым. Злым, потому что не может жениться на ком хочет, потому что не может заполучить кого хочет, потому что не может быть с Магнусом так, как _они хотели бы_.

— Алек, ты кронпринц Идриса, наследник королевства..

— И короны, которую я никогда не хотел.

Магнус вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Они спадают ему на плечи, обрамляя лицо, теперь, когда их не удерживает лента. Алеку нестерпимо хочется провести по ним пальцами, но он сдерживается. То, о чем он просит Магнуса – важно, судьбоносно, и ему нужно отнестись к этому серьезно.

— Джейс примет корону, он второй по старшинству и всегда хотел править. Он все равно в этом будет лучше, чем я.

— Не говори так, – возражает Магнус, но принц качает головой.

— Это правда, я недостаточно строг, чтобы быть правителем. К тому же, Джейс может жениться на Клариссе, соединить королевства, создать прочные связи – такой возможности мои родители не откажут. С Джейсом на троне Изабель сможет обручиться с кем хочет и, если по какой-то ужасной неудаче Джейс умрет – всегда есть Макс. Я не нужен им как король, Магнус.

— Но ты готовился к этому всю свою жизнь, ты..тебя ожидает целое королевство.

— Мне не нужно королевство, Магнус, не нужна корона или власть, я никогда этого не хотел. Мне..мне нужен ты.

Алек проводит пальцами по коже головы, крепко зажмурившись. Его эмоции бушуют внутри, как капризный ураган, и он не может уцепиться ни за одну из них.

— Это Лидия предложила. Мы с тобой могли бы убежать…

— Потому что это не вызовет подозрений?

— Я не знаю, Магнус, я не знаю, как это сделать. Все, что я знаю – я никого и никогда не полюблю сильнее тебя, и я не буду счастлив в браке с Лидией. _Я несчастен_ , мы оба это знаем, и она тоже.

Он дрожит так сильно, что Магнус притягивает его в крепкие объятия, отчего дрожь становится лишь немного слабее. Он прижимается головой к груди лорда, позволяя ткани намокнуть от его слез, крепко сжимая лацканы пальто Магнуса в кулаках.

— Все, что я знаю, – бормочет Алек, – это если бы у меня было всего одно желание, то я бы пожелал быть с тобой. Независимо от всего остального, ты единственное, чего я хочу, Магнус.

Магнус шепчет что-то Алеку на ухо, его тон мягкий и грустный, и принц вспоминает, что слышал эту фразу раньше, иностранные слова, сказанные на родном языке, уютно оседают вокруг них.

—Что это значит? – он тихо спрашивает.

— Это значит, что я люблю тебя, Алек, – говорит лорд. – И _это_ значит, что я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.

***

_Дорогие Король Роберт и Королева Мариз из Идриса._

_Я с большим сожалением информирую вас, что ваш сын – кронпринц Александр, скончался в результате грабежа на торговых путях, вместе с лордом Магнусом Бейном из Бруклина и одним из их лакеев._

_Мои глубочайшие соболезнования вам и вашей семье в этот скорбный час._

_– Сэр Чарльз Огастин, на службе у семьи Пенхаллоу._

***

_**Три года спустя** _

— Напомни мне завтра забрать дрова и лучину для растопки, мы же не хотим остаться без тепла посреди зимы.

Алек улыбается через плечо, прежде чем вернуться к письму перед ним. Магнус подходит и скользит рукой по его плечам, останавливаясь на сердце, чувствуя устойчивый ритм.

— Все еще не пожалел о своем решении? – он целует челюсть парня.

— Ни в коем случае, – он откидывает голову на грудь мужчины.

Взгляд Магнуса изучает заголовок, и его широкая улыбка может соперничать с улыбкой Алека.

_У меня величайшие новости! С этого момента я, принцесса Изабель София Лайтвуд, обручена в священном союзе брака с сэром Саймоном Льюисом. Как волнительно! Я буду замужней женщиной, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз! Женой! Рыцаря!_

_Дождаться не могу, когда научусь владеть оружием. Захочет Саймон научить меня или же нет. хх_

—Он стал рыцарем, – комментирует Магнус.

— Чтобы жениться на ней, – отвечает Алек.

Он скучает по своей семье больше, чем думал, но не жалеет о своем решении ни на секунду. Изабель и Джейс, а также их будущие партнеры, навещают каждый раз, когда выдается возможность, и теперь, когда Джейс является наследником престола, остались лишь единицы, способные отказать его просьбам.

Он не скучает по своим родителям, хотя думал, что будет – скорее всего потому, что в ретроспективе он никогда не знал их так хорошо, как думал – и Джейс пообещал привезти с собой Макса в следующий визит. Его жизнь намного лучше, чем его перспективы перед тем, как он принял это решение, даже до встречи с Магнусом.

Он сам волен управлять своей жизнью, ему не приходится следовать чужим указам, и у него есть возможность заглянуть в будущее, зная, что любовь всей его жизни рядом с ним, а также столько возможностей, сколько только пожелает.

— Я люблю тебя, Александр, – шепчет Магнус, целуя его в шею. – И если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое, я бы принял то же самое решение снова и снова.

Алек поворачивается, прижимаясь к губам Магнуса своими.

— Как и я.


End file.
